


Charmed AU: The Life Not Lived

by Metal_Ox137



Category: Charmed (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-12
Updated: 2016-09-23
Packaged: 2018-08-14 14:47:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8018158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Metal_Ox137/pseuds/Metal_Ox137
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As Piper tries to come to terms with Phoebe's new life, Prue and Paige's attempt to switch their powers does not go exactly as planned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story takes place immediately after the events in "The Power of Four".
> 
> Canonical note: The spell-swapping power was first used in the episode "Siren Song" from the fifth season, written by Krista Vernoff.

It was a balmy early summer evening in San Francisco, and the sky was abnormally clear, allowing the brightest of the stars to make a rare appearance through the glare of the city's oppressive light pollution. In her Chinatown apartment, ebony-haired Paige Matthews reluctantly switched on the lights in the kitchen, which instantly turned the skylights above her into a sheet of black, over which the interior of the living room was reflected back in ghostly pallor. She was about to brave rummaging through the refrigerator in quest of dinner, when a slight breeze stirred.  
Paige grinned knowingly, and turned her face to where the wind seemed strongest. In a few moments, the breeze gusted significantly, and dark-purple vapor trails began to coalesce and swirl in a circular pattern in the center of the room. With a flash of light, a portal opened, and through it stepped Phoebe Halliwell, her long blonde hair tugged and teased by the magical winds. A moment later, Phoebe was followed by her older sister, Piper - whose undulating brown tresses, also at the mercy of the vortex, trailed out behind her, giving her the appearance of a mermaid.  
As the sisters set down their overnight cases, the portal silently collapsed on its own, taking the atmospheric displacement with it as it vanished.  
"Piper!" Paige practically squealed with delight, and bestowed an exuberant bear hug on her big sister.  
Piper, still flustered from having been swept away from her own world to the alternate universe where her sister Phoebe now lived, found herself helplessly pinioned in Paige's vice-like grip.  
"Good grief!" she remonstrated. "What _is_ it with you guys and your constant hugging? Your other self is never this touchy-feely."  
"She means, she's happy to see you," Phoebe translated.  
"You came to visit us!" Paige exclaimed joyfully, apparently taking no notice of Piper's sour disposition. She gave her sister an effusive kiss on the cheek. "I'm so glad you're here!"  
"Yeah, good to see you too, Paige," Piper allowed, feeling slightly less recalcitrant in the wake of Paige's relentless goodwill.  
Paige gave Piper one last squeeze, and then turned her attention to Phoebe, falling into her arms as if they'd be separated for years instead of days. Phoebe returned the hug willingly.  
"Hey, sweetie," she murmured. "Miss me?"  
"You were gone a whole twenty-eight hours and thirty-five minutes," Paige informed her sister solemnly. "Not that I was counting."  
"Good. I missed you too."  
Piper watched her two sisters embracing, and suddenly felt short of breath - the bond between Paige and Phoebe was so obvious, and so strong, she could sense it as palpably as she could patterns of magical energy when a spell was cast. It had the same intensity that Piper felt when she was with Leo. There was nothing Sapphic about their relationship, but Phoebe and Paige were not just sisters - they were soulmates. Somehow, in the short nine months since Phoebe left home, she had forged an indelible bond with this younger, shorter, darker-haired version of Paige - a bond that would likely never be broken. The love between them was so empowering Piper couldn't even feel jealous - all she could do was marvel at it. Phoebe planted a quick kiss on her sister's forehead before finally releasing her.  
"You guys had dinner yet?" Paige asked.  
"Not really," Phoebe said. "We stopped off at Quake for drinks and appetizers about an hour ago - after we finished our demon business."  
"What? You vanquished another demon today?"  
"Well, not exactly vanquished," Phoebe admitted. "Prue sort of plunged an athame into his heart."  
"Eww!" Paige shuddered squeamishly at the thought.  
"He'll probably think twice before he bothers us again. Which is a shame," she added with a sigh. "He was really cute."  
"A cute demon? Demons can be cute?"  
"Actually, I take that back. Cole wasn't cute. He was hot."  
"Phoebe!" Piper remonstrated.  
"Hey, he was," Phoebe protested.  
"Really?" Paige grinned. "How hot? Tear off his clothes and yours before you make it to the bedroom hot?"  
"Paige!" Piper groaned in exasperation.  
"He was pretty hot," Phoebe had to admit. "Good thing I already have a boyfriend," she grinned, and Piper rolled her eyes.  
"I was about to whip up some veggie stir-fry," Paige offered, changing the subject. "I could make that for the three of us."  
"That sounds great," Phoebe declared. "Piper?"  
"That does sound good," Piper admitted. "Can I help?"  
"Let me cook dinner for you," Paige pleaded. "It would be an honor."  
Piper couldn't help smiling. "I'm your sister, Paige, not the Queen. You don't need to make a fuss over me."  
"Please," Paige begged. "Let me do this for you."  
"All right, fine," Piper relented, still smiling. "If it will make you happy."  
"Whee!" Paige scurried to the opposite side of the kitchen island as if she'd been given a precious gift. Piper could only shake her head in bemusement.  
"She just wants to please you," Phoebe suggested in a voice low enough that only Piper could hear, and then she added in a normal voice, "So, ready for the grand tour?"  
"Sure."  
Phoebe threw her arms wide, her gesture indicating the length and breadth of the large room in which they were standing.  
"This is it. Well, all of it except the bedrooms and bathroom."  
Piper looked around the large, open space with grudging admiration. The great room was a huge area, and the sisters had made the best use of it - the dinette on the wall next to the entrance nearest the kitchen, the study at the opposite corner with roll top desk, bookshelves and high-backed chairs making a library in miniature, and the living room area, with the long couch and low coffee table placed directly beneath the skylights.  
"It's nice," Piper admitted. "Cozy."  
"We like it," Phoebe grinned.  
"And we're in Chinatown?"  
"Yup."  
"This place must cost you guys a fortune!"  
"Not really. The rent is actually quite reasonable."  
"Seriously? Affordable rent in Chinatown?"  
"We get a discount because of all the ghosts," Paige called out from where she was rinsing vegetables at the kitchen sink.  
"You have ghosts?" Piper raised an eyebrow.  
"Not up here," Phoebe said quickly. "They're mostly on the floor below ours. They're quite friendly. Paige and I chat with them all the time."  
"You seriously talk to ghosts."  
"Well, we're witches, Piper, who else is going to talk to the ghosts if we don't? Remember Mark?"  
"Yeah," Piper sighed sadly.  
"Wait until you meet Ellie," Paige added. "She's really very sweet."  
"We have nice ghosts here," Phoebe assured Piper. "You can chat with them just like you would with living people. No poltergeists," she vowed.  
Piper took a few steps into the large living area and nodding approvingly. "I like the skylights. I'll bet that really brightens up this place during the day."  
"Yeah, it does," Phoebe agreed.  
Piper walked over to the library area and scanned the bookshelves. There were several textbooks left over from Paige's college days, a handful of cookbooks - but the remainder of the shelves were filled from end to end with books on witchcraft and demonology. Piper cast an eye over the titles.  
"Lots of good choices here," she commented. "Where's the Book of Shadows?"  
"It's not finished yet. I'm writing as fast as I can."  
Piper looked at Phoebe in genuine surprise. "You're writing a Book of Shadows?"  
"Uh-huh."  
"Prue didn't already have one?"  
"The original is gone, Piper. It was destroyed. I'm writing a new one."  
"You're serious."  
"Yeah. I am."  
"Wow. I didn't think anything could destroy the Book of Shadows."  
"A magical war will do nicely," Phoebe said grimly. "One of the things I've learned from being here, is that magic is far more fragile - and far more precious - than we ever imagined."  
Piper mulled that over for a moment, then looked at her sister. "And you and I don't exist here. I mean, there isn't another Phoebe and another Piper running around."  
Phoebe shook her head sadly. "There was, once. We - died," Phoebe said finally, faltering over the word. "The other you and the other me were killed in the magical war. Prue was the only survivor."  
Piper frowned in puzzlement. "What about that demon Phoebe we vanquished last February?"  
"That was the ghost of the original Phoebe Halliwell."  
"But she was evil."  
"Yes, she was," Phoebe admitted reluctantly.  
"And she was like that when she was alive?"  
"She was the reason there was a magical war in the first place. In this world, she was the Source of All Evil."  
"You're kidding."  
"I wish I was."  
"Oh, my God," Piper murmured, shocked. "And Paige?"  
"She and Prue had never met. Paige had no idea she had any family still living, not until I showed up."  
"I think you tried to tell me all this once before," Piper said thoughtfully. "Sorry. It's just - I couldn't take it in."  
"I understand," Phoebe said sympathetically. "Hey, I live here, and I still have trouble wrapping my head around it sometimes."  
"And Leo?"  
The question was pointlessly voyeuristic, but Piper couldn't help asking. Phoebe's pained expression was her only answer.  
"God, not Leo too," Piper murmured in dismay.  
"Just be thankful you have a Leo to go home to," Phoebe said solemnly.  
"Believe me, I am." Piper looked around the large room again, anxious to change the subject. "No television?"  
"We never watch it, so, no, we don't have one."  
"Thank God. For a moment, I thought maybe it hadn't been invented yet."  
"Oh, we have TV and radio," Phoebe grinned. "But you'll be amazed how peaceful life is without a cell phone ringing in your purse every five minutes."  
"I can live with that," Piper retorted dryly. "Can I see your room?"  
"Sure," Phoebe gestured towards her bedroom door.  
Piper peeked around the corner before stepping inside. The bedroom was smallish, but comfortably furnished with bed, nightstand and a huge armoire.  
"Where's the other door lead to?"  
"Bathroom. It joins to Paige's bedroom too, so, fair warning to lock both doors if you want any privacy."  
"Got it." Piper peeked inside the bathroom. "Your bathtub has dragon feet."  
"Yeah, it's great, huh?"  
"This is a nice place," Piper allowed, closing the door behind her.  
"Thanks. We like it."  
"So, am I parking on the couch tonight?" Piper asked, as they returned to the great room.  
"Well, you can have your choice. You can use the sofa hide-a-bed, if you want. Or I can take the sofa, and you can sleep in my room, if you'd rather have a real bed."  
"Phoebe, you don't need to give up your room for me. I can deal with the sofa bed for a couple of nights."  
"Fine, but just be aware - once your niece finds out that Auntie Piper is here for a visit, she's going to insist on a sleepover."  
A slow smile spread across Piper's face.  
"What?" Phoebe asked.  
"Nothing, I was just wondering if our Prue and our Andy are also going to have a daughter."  
"Maybe they will. Now that Prue's stopped pretending she's not a witch. She and Andy seem to be getting awfully close." Phoebe grinned at her sister. "And now that you mention it, when are you going to make me an auntie?"  
"Ooh. I don't even want to think about that yet."  
"Oh, come on, Piper, you've been thinking about having kids ever since you were a kid."  
"Yeah, but now it's different."  
"How is it different?"  
"Because now, it could actually happen." Piper gave her sister a rueful smile. "And most days, I don't know whether to be delighted - or terrified."  
"I think you're supposed to be a little of both."  
"Yeah, that's a big help, Pheebs, thanks a lot." She cast an eye over at the kitchen island, where Paige was industriously preparing dinner. "Oh, my."  
Phoebe glanced over at the kitchen and grinned. Paige was not only cutting up vegetables by hand, but two other paring knives and a peeler were also hard at work, pirouetting in mid-air along with other vegetables that were busily being trimmed, all under the steady guidance of Paige's telekinetic powers.  
Piper and Phoebe settled themselves in at the barstools at the opposite end of the counter island.  
"Your control over your power is very impressive," Piper said admiringly, and Paige flushed red with pride at her sister's compliment.  
"Thanks. I've been practicing every chance I get."  
"Even Prue hasn't managed this level of control."  
Paige's eyes went wide. "Really?"  
Piper smiled. "I don't think you'll get a chance to compete with her, though."  
"I don't want to compete with Prue," Paige objected.  
"No, of course you don't," Piper said tolerantly.  
"I only have this level of control because Prue taught me," Paige said, and then exclaimed, "Ohh, you mean, other Prue."  
"She's not the 'other' Prue. She's _my_ Prue," Piper said, unable to keep a slight tinge of petulance out of her voice. "Anyway, if all goes well, by the time I get home, she will have swapped her powers with your other self."  
"So, Paige will have telekinetic powers, just like me?"  
"Yup."  
"And Prue's going to have Phoebe's powers?"  
Piper cast an aggrieved look at Phoebe. "You know, I'm having a really hard time keeping all of this straight."  
"Tell me about it," Phoebe sighed. "Just be thankful that you and I don't have to compare notes with our other selves, too."  
"How can they _do_ that?" Paige was still marveling at the idea of switching powers.  
"It's just a spell," Piper shrugged. "It's meant to be temporary, but Prue was going to tweak the spell to make the changes permanent."  
Paige let all the utensils float down to the counter surface while she pondered the implications. She glanced at Phoebe with a puzzled frown on her face. "You mean, our Prue could have taken her powers back from me at any time, and she never said anything?"  
"I don't know, Paige," Phoebe demurred. "Maybe Prue _likes_ having Piper's power. She certainly never said anything to me about it."  
Paige's face clouded with worry. "Do you think I should ask her?"  
"I think you should concentrate on dinner," Phoebe grinned, and then added, "Seriously, Paige, if Prue really wanted her original powers back, trust me, she would have said something by now."  
"I'm guessing the power swapping spell isn't in your Book of Shadows," Piper commented.  
Phoebe grinned. "Not yet, it isn't."  
"Can I see it?" Piper asked, suddenly curious.  
"Yeah, sure. Of course you can," Phoebe said, hopping off her barstool. "I'll go get it. Hang on."  
As Phoebe left the room, Paige took down some final crystal goblets from the shelf behind her. "Something to drink, Piper?" she asked. "We're, ah, alcohol free in this house, but we have water, tea, fruit juice and I think some ginger ale."  
"Water's fine, Paige, thanks." She tilted her head slightly, regarding Paige carefully. "Your other self is -"  
"An alcoholic. Yeah. So am I," Paige affirmed, pouring some cold water into Piper's glass. "And I'm going to apologize in advance. The stir fry is killer if it has a splash of Cabernet. Without it, it's just okay."  
"I'm sure it will be fine, Paige."  
"It's just - I had a little lapse, a few weeks ago," Paige confided. "So I'm trying to behave. We don't even keep cooking sherry in the house."  
"I'm sorry," Piper said contritely. "I didn't mean to offend you."  
"You didn't," Paige assured her. "Really. This is something I have to own up to, if I'm ever gonna beat it. I want to stay clean and sober for all my sisters," she added with a sad smile.  
Piper caught notice of the ring on Paige's finger, and drew in a quick breath. "Paige, are you engaged?"  
Paige's entire face lit up with her widest, brightest smile. She held out her hand proudly.  
"My sweetie proposed to me a few weeks ago. I said yes."  
"Wow," Piper murmured, making a show of admiring the ring. "That's a year's salary, at least. So, who's the lucky girl?"  
"Girl?" Paige seemed dumbfounded.  
"Oh!" Piper exclaimed, deeply embarrassed. "Are you not - I mean - your fiancé -"  
"His name is Henry Mitchell," Paige grinned. "And if you stay up late enough tonight, you can even meet him in person."  
"Paige, I'm so sorry, it's just that - well - your other self - she ... ahh..."  
"Plays for the other team?" Paige suggested.  
"Well ... yeah. But you don't?"  
"I like boys," Paige said thoughtfully. "But, it doesn't surprise me. I think, depending on the person and the circumstances, I could swing either way. It just so happens the right person for me turned out to be a guy. So, your Paige has a girlfriend?"  
"Well ... not anyone special. At least, not yet."  
Phoebe returned from her bedroom, carrying her Book of Shadows in her arms. She set it on the counter beside Piper before resuming her seat.  
"Be kind," she admonished. "I'm not Melinda Warren."  
Piper took the large book into her hands. While perhaps only a quarter as thick as the grimoire she knew, the cover and binding were eerily like the Book of Shadows from her own world.  
She opened the book to its first page and read the dedication aloud: _"The Book of Shadows, begun 21 November, 1999, first transcribed by Phoebe Halliwell and Prudence Trudeau, in loving memory of Andy Trudeau, and Piper and Leo Wyatt."_  
Piper looked at her sister, a pained look on her face.  
Phoebe's normally bright expression turned unusually solemn. "This world lost its Piper and Leo," she said softly. "And ... the night I wrote those words, I really thought that I was never going to see you again."  
Phoebe's voice faltered, and Piper was completely caught off guard by her sister's admission. Impulsively, Phoebe leaned over and hugged her sister tightly.  
"You mean the world to me," she murmured in her sister's ear. "You always have. Please don't ever think that you don't."  
"Phoebe -"  
"You're my sister. I love you. I left home to make my way in the world. But you are never, _never_ far from my heart."  
Phoebe finally released her sister, her eyes filled with tears. Piper felt her own heart breaking - and, magically, it was a healing sensation, closing the wounds she believed could never be healed.  
"I was so scared I'd lost you forever," Piper admitted, blinking back tears of her own.  
Phoebe caught up her sister's hand in hers and squeezed it tightly. "Not a chance," she vowed, and hugged her again.  
Paige, not willing to miss out, came from behind the counter and slipped her slender arms around Piper from behind, resting her head on her sister's shoulder.  
"Piper Sandwich," she declared.

* * * 

At the Halliwell manor, Prudence Halliwell and her baby sister Paige Matthews - the taller, red-headed counterpart of the Paige from the alternate universe - were sitting together in the attic, a chalk pentagram diagrammed on the floor in front of them. Prue was making a final consultation of the Book of Shadows, while periodically pushing her reading glasses back up to the rim of her nose. Paige watched her do this for perhaps the fourteenth time and she giggled slightly.  
"What?" Prue asked.  
"Those cheater readers seem to be giving you some trouble. You could just get contacts, you know."  
Prue smiled. "I wear them because it makes my boyfriend all hot and bothered."  
"Ohh," Paige exclaimed, pushing back a stray lock of her flame-red hair behind her ear. "Okay, then. Who knew glasses were a thing?"  
"Apparently it is, for some people. Must be part of that whole 'sexy librarian' look."  
Paige seemed to be mulling that over.  
"You have a question?"  
"Well, yeah," Paige admitted. "Why can't you ask Leo to, I don't know, fix your eyes?"  
"What, correct my vision? A White Lighter's healing power doesn't work like that. He must have told you that much, at least."  
"We've been working on orbing," Paige made a face.  
"Don't knock it, Paige. I think you'll find that your orbing power will come in very handy - especially if you want to avoid rush hour traffic."  
"That's true."  
"Anyway, a White Lighter has the ability to heal some injuries, but progressive changes to the body caused by aging - like a stiff back or failing eyesight - those can't be cured."  
"Well, that sucks."  
"Our lives are gifts, Paige. And sometimes we forget - we don't have forever. We need to take the time to appreciate that we are alive, that we are able to share love with one another - and how precious that gift is, because the time we have is finite. The lumps we take along the way are nothing compared to the blessing of just being alive."  
"You're being very philosophical today."  
Prue closed the book for a moment, but left a bookmark to hold the place for the spell they were about to cast.  
"A lot of things have happened recently that made me stop and think about my life," Prue admitted thoughtfully. "We thought we had lost Phoebe forever. And then Piper and I found you, and we got Phoebe back. Our whole world changed. But I think the biggest change was seeing my other self - and seeing what kind of life she's lived. She's had a child, been widowed, got remarried, and has another child on the way. She's not that much older than me, but her life is so different."  
"You envy her."  
"A little bit," Prue admitted. "I saw that beautiful little girl - the child she had with her Andy - and I just thought, why isn't motherhood part of my life? It makes her life so much richer, so - worthwhile. I never thought about having children before. Now I'm thinking about it a lot."  
"Prue, you're still young enough to have lots of kids, if that's what you really want."  
"Our mom had the four of us. Four kids. Can you imagine? But what I can't imagine is my life without any of you. My whole life is defined by you, and Piper, and Phoebe, and I just feel so incredibly blessed to have three such amazing women as my sisters. I wouldn't have it any other way."  
Prue smiled and opened the book again. "Okay. One slightly-tweaked power-swapping spell. You're sure you want to go through with this? Because once we do it, there's no going back."  
"I was going to ask you the same thing," Paige said. "You're giving up your power for me."  
"It's not entirely selfless on my part, Paige, I'm getting something in return."  
"No, but you're giving up a cool power for a really sucky power."  
Prue laughed. "You sound like Phoebe did, at first."  
"She hated her power too?"  
"Couldn't stand it," Prue assured her. "She wanted to fly, or throw fireballs, or do pretty much anything besides read minds and see the future. She called it her crap power."  
"I don't think it's a crap power. But it does scare the crap out of me."  
"So, the swap is on, then?"  
"The swap is on," Paige bobbed her head, and then she gave Prue a grateful smile. "Thank you for doing this. I don't know what I would have done, if you hadn't come to my rescue. Again."  
"That's what your family is for, Paige. To be there when you need us. Okay, five candles, one for each of the outermost points on the circle -"  
She handed the candles to Paige, who placed them at the appropriate points on the pentagram. She was about to light them, when Prue tutted, "Ah-ah! Wait! Want to see something really cool?"  
"Yeah!"  
"All right, watch." Prue made the slightest gesture with the index finger of her right hand, and as she pointed to each candle in turn, the wick lit by itself. Paige's eyes went wide.  
"How did you DO that?" she marveled.  
"It's magic, Paige," Prue grinned. "The acquisition and application of knowledge. And once you have the power of telekinesis, I can teach you how to do that. And a lot of other cool things too."  
"That is _awesome,"_ Paige declared, still staring at the lit candles in wonderment.  
"Okay. Take my hand. We have to read this together, including the new bit I scribbled at the bottom."  
Paige slipped her hand inside her sister's, and they leaned forward to read the text from the book.  
_"What's mine is yours, what's yours is mine,"_ they intoned softly. _"Let our powers cross the line. I offer up this gift to share, switch our powers through the air. Let these magic gifts newfound to my beloved sister be forever bound."_  
Almost instantly, a bright white light coalesced around the sisters, momentarily blinding them. As the glare died away, both rubbed their eyes and blinked furiously.  
"Is that it?" Paige asked. "Does that mean it worked?"  
"Only one way to find out," Prue decided. "Let's see if you can move something with your mind."  
"Right. Uhh - how do I do that, exactly?"  
"Well, in my case, my power first manifested through my eyes. I could focus on an object, just by looking at it, and think about moving it."  
"Okay," Paige said dubiously.  
"Try it, Paige. See if you can push one of those candles out of position."  
Paige stared at the candle nearest to her, her brow furrowing until she was almost scowling. The candle sat placidly in its original position. Paige sighed and looked at her sister.  
"Nothing."  
"Well - maybe the power doesn't focus through your eyes. Try gesturing with your hands. _Gently,"_ she added quickly. "A little shake of your finger should be more than enough."  
Pursing her lips, Paige raised her arm slightly, and then wagged her finger at the intended candle. It instantly tipped over on its side as if it had been pushed. Paige's eyes went wide.  
"Oh, my God," she murmured. "It worked. It really worked."  
Prue reached over and set the candle upright again. A large dollop of melted wax was pooling on the floor. Paige grimaced in dismay.  
"Sorry about that," she apologized.  
Prue grinned. "Don't worry, Paige. This attic has been splattered with demon guts - more times than I can count. A little candle wax is no big deal. After it hardens, we'll pry it off."  
_"Demon guts?"_ Paige shuddered, revulsed.  
"Yeah. Don't ask."  
"So that means you can see the future now?"  
"I guess I'll have to ask Phoebe how to manifest the power - unless you found a reliable trigger."  
Paige shook her head sadly. "It just kinda happened whenever it wanted to. I had no control over it."  
"Phoebe was the same way, at first," Prue nodded. "But she could trigger a premonition sometimes by touching something. Let me see -"  
She started to stand up, but as she did so, her entire body was encircled in a swarm of small, bright lights - and a moment later, she was standing next to the dresser, several steps away. She looked around her, confused.  
"What just happened?"  
Paige's eyes almost bulged out of their sockets. "Oh, my God," she murmured.  
"What? What is it?"  
"You - orbed," Paige managed to find her voice at last.  
"Sorry, I did what?"  
"You orbed. Like Leo does. Like I can, sometimes. The little lights came out, and you vanished. You can orb!"  
Prue's jaw dropped as she realized the implications of what Paige was saying.  
"Oh, my God!" shrieked Prue Halliwell. "I'm a White Lighter now?!"


	2. Chapter 2

"OWW!"  
For perhaps the tenth time in the space of the last hour, Phoebe Halliwell found herself flat on her back on the gym mat. Dressed in workout clothes, and her long blonde hair tied back in a tight ponytail, she was participating in the required self-defense class for all new recruits - and her trainer had not been sparing her in his practice attacks. Several other trainees and rookies were also in the gym sparring with partners, and overseen by a half-dozen instructors. Piper Halliwell sat on a long bench at the far end of the gym, watching the spectacle; and winced noticeably as her younger sister landed hard on her back yet again.  
"Better," the instructor smiled reassuringly as he helped Phoebe get to her feet. "You've still got to practice on those fakes, Halliwell. I'm catching you every time."  
"Please tell me you're seeing some improvement," Phoebe said despairingly, and she grimaced slightly as she flexed her left arm gingerly. "I'm really hoping all these bruises aren't for nothing."  
"They're not," the trainer assured her. "But you've got a long way to go, Phoebe. Listen, I'd like to have one of our Aikido specialists work out with you later this week. I really think she could help you."  
"I'll take all the help I can get," Phoebe smiled ruefully. "That sounds great, Jian. Thanks."  
"That's the spirit," the trainer grinned. He took out his whistle and blew it sharply. "All right, rookies, hit the showers!" he bellowed. "Tomorrow's drill is the 5K run at oh-five-thirty hours! Last rookie in has to do an extra hill. Dismissed!"  
As the trainers and cadets began to head out, Phoebe crumpled slightly, bending over, hands resting just above her knees, sucking in wind. Piper cautiously got up from her seat and walked over to where her sister was standing.  
"Now I know why you want to be a cop," she teased. "You get to spend your afternoons wrestling with sweaty, hard-bodied young men. Men with lots and _lots_ of muscles," she added, biting her lower lip.  
"It's not as much fun as you think," grumbled Phoebe. She reached for her gym towel, and slowly wiped the sweat from her face, arms and bared torso.  
Piper watched the last few cadets filing out and sighed wistfully. "I wonder if I could get Leo to start pumping iron," she mused.  
Phoebe giggled. "Come on, Piper, you like your angel boy toy just as he is."  
"I do," Piper agreed. "But sometimes, I think a little extra muscle definition couldn't hurt."  
"Never does," Phoebe grinned. "All right, I'm gonna take a quick shower, and then we'll head over to Prue's place?"  
"Yeah. Sure. I'm just a little worried about our Prue. And Paige."  
"With their power-swapping spell, you mean? Don't worry," Phoebe assured her sister. "I'm sure everything went fine, and they're having the time of their lives trying out their new powers."

* * *

In the kitchen at Halliwell manor, Prue and Paige sat across from each other at the dinette table, staring forlornly into space. Prue was the picture of resignation, her chin propped up by the heel of her hand, her elbow bent in at a depressed angle; while Paige had slouched forward, folding her arms on the table and resting her head like dead weight on top of them, the portrait of utter defeat. A swarm of bright white lights heralded the arrival of Leo Wyatt, Piper's boyfriend - and resident White Lighter and spiritual guide to the Charmed Ones.  
He regarded the sisters' morose facial expressions with some concern.  
"Hey, you guys," he greeted them. "Uhh... Is everything all right?"  
"Oh, just peachy," sighed Prue, without looking up.  
"Everything is going exactly as planned," added Paige in a dull monotone.  
"EXACTLY as planned," Prue agreed.  
Leo digested that response dubiously.  
"Uhh, okay," he said at last. "Well, in that case, Paige, are you ready for your next orbing lesson?"  
Paige lifted her head off her arms long enough to point dejectedly at her big sister. "That's Prue's job now."  
"What do you mean, it's Prue's job?" Leo frowned.  
"She's the White Lighter in the family."  
"Sorry, she's what?"  
"Seriously. She has my White Lighter powers."  
"That's not funny, Paige."  
"Oh, trust me, we don't think it's very funny either."  
Leo wasn't entirely sure whether or not to be alarmed, but his instincts were rapidly pulling him in that direction.  
"You must be mistaken."  
In reply, Paige took an apple from the fruit bowl and tossed it into the air. Prue reached for it - and a sparkle of white lights circled the apple, causing it to vanish in mid-air and then reappear in Prue's hand.  
"Oh, NO," Leo groaned. "What have you DONE?"  
Prue sighed. "Paige and I swapped our powers this morning," she explained. "We cast a spell so that I could see the future instead of her, and she could move objects with her mind."  
"Trouble is, the spell also shifted my White Lighter powers to Prue," Paige added.  
Leo seemed baffled. "Okay, so this is easily fixed, right? Just reverse the spell."  
"Can't," Paige groaned.  
"We added a no reversal clause," Prue confessed.  
"You did WHAT?" Leo was trying desperately to keep from shouting. "Why would you guys do such a thing?"  
"Prue was only trying to help me," Paige declared, sitting upright at last. "I didn't want to carry the power of premonition. So she offered to exchange powers with me."  
"The spell shouldn't have taken your White Lighter gifts," Prue protested. "We wrote it only to exchange magical powers."  
Leo couldn't help groaning in dismay. "What did you think White Lighter powers are?"  
"Well ... angel dust? Or something like that," Paige squirmed with embarrassment. "Something heavenly?"  
"The calling to become a White Lighter is divinely inspired," Leo nodded. "But the mechanism that drives those powers is magic. Pure good magic. You didn't know?"  
"Obviously not," Prue retorted dryly.  
"Prue, this is serious," Leo said sternly. "Candidates for potential White Lighters are very carefully chosen. You can't assign those abilities and responsibilities to just anyone."  
"Leo!" Prue almost barked with anger. "What part of all that do you think I _didn't_ know?"  
Leo sighed heavily. "And you're absolutely sure there's no way you can change back?"  
_"To my beloved sister be forever bound,"_ Paige quoted. "I've got hers and she's got mine. Until the end of time."  
Leo rubbed his eyes with his hands, trying desperately to suppress his frustration. "I can't believe you guys would do something this stupid!"  
"Believe it," Paige said flatly.  
"It didn't occur to you to maybe try the spell in temporary version first, to make sure everything worked, before committing yourselves to a permanent change?"  
"Yeah, thanks for the 20-20 hindsight, Leo, that's a _big_ help," Prue grumbled.  
"Does Prue have to wear a halo now?" Paige asked. "Because I really don't think a halo is her best look."  
"This isn't a joking matter, Paige," Leo said, his expression darkening into an almost angry glower.  
Paige almost flinched at Leo's stern rebuke, then she asked in a small voice, "Does this mean we're going to Hell?"  
Leo softened his expression with considerable effort. "No," he said at last. "But this is a serious problem. You were chosen to be a White Lighter, Paige. Prue wasn't."  
"Is there something you could do?" Prue asked, almost not daring to hope.  
"I don't know," Leo sighed. "But I'll go see what I can find out. I'll be back soon."  
With a flash of brilliant white light, Leo vanished.  
"Where does he go, when he does that?" Paige asked. "Does he fly up to heaven?"  
Prue shook her head. "No. White Lighters aren't angels. Angels in training, maybe, but not divine beings yet."  
"Maybe you'll get to find out."  
Prue sank her head into her hands. "I really hope not," she confided. "I'm no angel."  
Paige mulled over her response for a moment.  
"I think you are," she said quietly.  
Prue lifted her head out of her hands in utter surprise.  
"You make more sacrifices for other people than almost anyone else I know," Paige said. "And more than once, you've given up so many things just to help and protect me."  
"I'm supposed to do that, Paige, I'm your sister."  
Paige shook her head. "Prue. What you do goes way beyond family obligations. You gave up your powers for me. That's -" she searched for the right words. "It goes way beyond selfless. And you made that sacrifice for me, without a second thought. And it wasn't the first time. You gave me a home when I had none, when I was still a complete stranger, and we had no idea if we were sisters or not. Of course you'd make an amazing angel," Paige declared.  
Prue cast her eyes downwards, humbled by her sister's words. "Trust me, I'm just not that pure a spirit."  
"Maybe it doesn't have anything to do with purity," Paige suggested. "Maybe it's more about how big your heart is. And you have the biggest heart I know."  
Prue started to reach across the table to clasp her sister's hand, but froze mid-motion. A vision suddenly passed in front of her eyes - two male figures, shrouded in darkness, illuminated only by the faintest glow of faraway torchlight. The second figure was kneeling in front of the first.

_"Rise, Belthazor," intoned the figure, dressed in a brocaded robe with a hood that shrouded and hid his face. "Rise, and face me."_  
_The demon known as Belthazor got to his feet, trying to conceal a grimace of pain as he did so._  
_"You have failed me," the figure said._  
_"It will not happen again, Dread One."_  
_"Allowing yourself to be impaled on a witch's athame. That is a blunder that should be unforgivable, even for the lowest-level demon."_  
_Belthazor allowed himself to widen one eye in surprise. "Should be?"_  
_"You only live because you still have an opportunity to further my cause."_  
_"You are the Source of All Evil. I live to serve you."_  
_"Before you made your graceless error, you met all of the Charmed Ones, did you not?"_  
_"I did, Dread One."_  
_"And you spoke with each of them, face to face?"_  
_"I did."_  
_"There is one who is... susceptible to you."_  
_Belthazor could not hide his surprise. "There is?"_  
_"Or rather I should say, susceptible to your human aspect."_  
_Understanding dawned over the demon's face. "Phoebe."_  
_"She has a darkness within her, an impurity not reflected in her other sisters. Approached properly, she could be swayed to the Dark Way."_  
_Belthazor's face twisted into an evil leer._  
_"This suggestion pleases you," the Source commented._  
_"I see... potential for evil," the demon answered._  
_"Then see it does not remain potential." The hooded figure waved a taloned hand dismissively. "Now, go. And serve me in all things."_  


With a grunt of agreement as well as respect, the demon vanished; and with it, the vision. Prue blinked her eyes furiously.  
"Okay, I know that flinch," Paige grimaced. "You had one, didn't you? You had a premonition."  
"Does it always flash in front of your eyes like that?" Prue gasped.  
"Pretty much," Paige nodded sadly.  
"Good grief. That's - unnerving."  
"What did you see?"  
"I saw - Belthazor. And some other upper level demon. Someone or something called The Source."  
"What were they doing?"  
Prue swallowed hard. "They were talking about turning Phoebe to evil!"


	3. Chapter 3

It was now late afternoon, and Phoebe and Piper were ambling along the sidewalk, headed in the direction of the Morris apartment. Piper scanned the almost deserted walkway and street ahead of them with bemusement.  
"I can't believe this is San Francisco," she said, shaking her head and looking around. The absence of foot and vehicular traffic was almost unnerving.  
"It's a lot quieter here," Phoebe agreed.  
"So, what, did this San Francisco go back in time, or something?"  
"No. This is all the result of the magical war. Everyone has a little bit of magic in them, and when the final battle was over, all that magic just got sucked out of everything - and everyone."  
"Yuck!" Piper made a face.  
"That's putting it mildly," Phoebe said grimly. "There was a lot of damage. Not just to magical beings, but to ordinary people too."  
"But the magic is back now, right?"  
"It is," Phoebe nodded. "But not everyone got their magical powers back. The magic is out there, but very few can tap into it. And sometimes, it does seem like the entire city died a little bit," she added sadly.  
"So you have a city full of zombies."  
"Not exactly. But if you had all the good and evil sucked out of you, you wouldn't be motivated to do very much. The balance is slowly coming back, though. It's quiet today, but the city is starting to be more and more like it used to be."  
"Does that mean you and Prue and Paige are super-witches, then?" Piper grinned. "Magical rock stars of San Francisco?"  
Phoebe smiled grimly. "Actually, the Halliwells aren't exactly well thought of around here. At least, not in the magical community. Demon Phoebe was responsible for this mess, and pretty much everyone knows that. And they make sure to remind us of that any chance they get."  
"Then for goodness sake, Phoebe, why stay?" Piper asked. "Why don't you just pack up, and bring your Prue and your Paige to our world? Start over?"  
"And go back in the closet? Hide my powers from everyone?" Phoebe sighed. "I really don't think I could do that, even if I wanted to. Here, people understand that witches exist. I don't have to pretend to be something I'm not. And the people who really know me, and Prue, and Paige - they think we're special, because we have those gifts. It means a lot, Piper. It means more than you might think. When we were at the gym earlier? Every one of those people in there - every one - knows that I'm a witch. They're not only cool with that, they want me there _because_ of that."  
Piper didn't reply right away, and after they had walked a short distance in thoughtful silence, Phoebe added, "Just think of all the times you had to lie, or make up some ridiculous excuse, to cover the fact you had just done something witchy. How many times does that happen? Daily, right?"  
"Sometimes," Piper agreed reluctantly.  
"And don't you ever wish you wouldn't have to explain it away? You could just tell people who and what you are, and what really happened, and that would be the end of it?"  
"It's not that simple, Phoebe," Piper countered. "And I know you. You're winding up to the sales pitch to have me and Prue move here."  
"No, I'm not."  
"You're not?"  
"I would love it if you and Prue came here to stay. And Paige too, if she wanted. But I know you guys are starting to put down roots and build your own lives. I can't ask you to give all that up for me."  
The sisters paused on the sidewalk, and Phoebe turned slightly so she could talk to Piper face-to-face.  
"But you need to understand, I've already put down roots here. For better or worse, this is my home now. Things have really changed for me over the last nine months. Changes I wouldn't have believed if I hadn't lived through them. I have responsibilities and opportunities here I couldn't have anywhere else. And this place, and these people, it's all part of who I am now."  
"You're still part of our family," Piper pointed out. "Those are your roots, too."  
"Yes, Piper, that's true. But you and Prue and I weren't going to be stuck together in the same house for our entire lives. And now you have Leo, and you're about to start your own business, and whether you want to admit it or not, soon you'll have a home and a family of your own. I'll still be part of your life. I just won't be the most important part."  
Phoebe slipped her hand inside Piper's, and hand-in-hand, they continued down the street.  
"Prue and I had a talk, not that long ago, about who is going to get the manor finally," Piper admitted after a time. "It wasn't the most comfortable topic."  
"What did you guys decide?"  
"Prue suggested whoever has the first kid gets the manor."  
Phoebe laughed. "Well, I guess that means it's yours then."  
"Why does everyone think I'm going to be the first sister with a baby on her hip?" Piper ruffed.  
"Because that's what you want. Much more than me and Prue."  
Piper sighed. "It's just - I don't know, after we got our powers, I just thought we'd always be together."  
"We _are_ together," Phoebe remonstrated in a pleading tone. "I'm here with you, right now. And any time you need me, I'm as close as your phone. That would be true even if I was still living at home. Nothing's changed, Piper. I'm still your sister, and I will drop everything and come running any time you need me."  
Phoebe slipped her arm around Piper's waist and gave her a quick hug as they walked. Piper sighed again, deeply and heavily. "You know, sometimes this whole being a grown-up thing really kind of sucks," she said.  
"No arguments there," Phoebe agreed solemnly. "But look at the blessings we have now. You already have a niece, and you have... well, let's just say, three new half-sisters who are all part of our extended family. I think that's wonderful. And I can't imagine my life without any of you."  
"No, but it does complicate things. A lot."  
"Real life is messy, Piper. It's a kitchen that _never_ gets cleaned up."  
"Ooh, drop the kitchen analogy," Piper winced. "That hits a little too close to home."  
Phoebe laughed again, and the sisters continued their way up the street, arm in arm. They had only proceeded a few feet before Phoebe suddenly stopped, and nearly bent over double as if in pain.  
"Oww!"  
"Pheebs?" Piper asked, alarmed. "You okay?"  
"No," Phoebe grimaced, forcing herself to stand erect. "Damn! That actually hurt!"  
"What is it? A premonition?"  
"A bad one. We need to go home, right now."  
"Home. You mean..."  
"Back to the manor," Phoebe nodded weakly.

* * *

Leo Wyatt returned to the Halliwell manor in the kitchen, only to find it deserted. He glanced towards the atrium and it was likewise empty. He listened carefully, but the house seemed very quiet.  
"Prue?" he called out. "Paige?"  
"In here," Paige's voice floated back from the direction of the living room.  
Leo walked into the living room to find Prue and Paige sitting side by side on the couch. Prue was bent over, head in her hands, shaking uncontrollably. Paige had an arm draped around her shoulder, trying desperately to comfort. She looked up as Leo came in.  
"Something's wrong," she said, unable to keep the fear out of her voice. "She keeps seeing visions. Really bad ones."  
Leo quickly slipped into the chair across from Prue. "Tell me what's happening."  
Prue lifted her head for a moment, tears streaming down her face; unable to speak, she dropped her head back into her hands.  
"She's had at least four premonitions while you were gone," Paige reported. "The first one, she saw Belthazor coming after Phoebe. The second one, she saw the manor burning down. I don't know what the other two were, she hasn't told me. It's like she's having nightmares. And she can't stop."  
Leo reached over, and taking Prue's hands in his own, and gently but firmly pulled them outward and away from her face.  
"Prue, look at me."  
Prue did as Leo asked, but she was trembling uncontrollably and tears were streaming down her face.  
"You're projecting your own fears into your new power," Leo said in measured tones. "You understand? You are creating these visions. They're not real. And you can stop them, if you just concentrate."  
"I don't know how," Prue wailed.  
"Prue, I know this is hard, but you can do this," Leo answered, keeping his voice soothing. "Remember when you first got your telekinetic power, and how long it took you to gain control of it? The same thing is true here. And the first thing you need to do is clear your mind. We're going to do a breathing exercise, just like in your yoga class, all right? I want you to concentrate just on your breathing, and nothing else."  
Prue nodded tearfully that she understood.  
"Okay. Take in a deep breath. Deep as you can. Hold it," Leo coached. "Now. Let it out - slowly. Very slowly. Exhale as slowly as you can. Good. Now. Don't think about anything but breathing. When you breathe in this time, do the same, do it as slowly as you can. Feel your lungs expanding. Now hold it..."  
They repeated the exercise for several minutes, and as Paige watched anxiously, Prue's terror slowly subsided and her body began to relax.  
"Good," Leo allowed his voice to become warmer, more coaxing. "Very good. Keep breathing. Concentrate just on that, and that alone."  
Satisfied that Prue could be left alone for a moment, Leo turned to Paige.  
"Paige, I need to see you in the kitchen."  
Paige nodded, and got up. They walked into the kitchen together.  
"This is all my fault, isn't it?" Paige said, as they stepped into the kitchen area. "It's some sort of magical whammy because of a spell cast for personal gain."  
"You can't think of it that way, Paige. But you need to understand just how powerful magic can be. You can't arbitrarily tweak karmic forces this strong, and not expect consequences."  
"So, what do we do?"  
"Well, we certainly need Phoebe to come home," Leo sighed. "You didn't have your powers long enough to be able to coach Prue through this."  
"I'll call her."  
Paige turned to leave, but Leo caught her elbow.  
"There's something else."  
Leo's expression was so grim that Paige almost felt sick. "This is about my White Lighter powers, isn't it?"  
"They're not yours, Paige. Not any more. They belong to Prue now."  
Paige's heart sank. "So, Prue has to become a White Lighter? Whether she wants to or not?"  
"By taking your powers unto herself, she gave that consent," Leo answered. "And it also means that you have fallen from grace."  
"What's _that_ supposed to mean?"  
"Intentionally or not, you gave up your powers. And that sort of thing doesn't sit well with the magical community."  
"But, Leo - that was an accident. Prue and I had no idea my White Lighter powers were going to get swapped."  
"I know that. But you weren't exactly accepting of your powers, even when you had them."  
Paige sighed. "Yeah, I guess I wasn't exactly grateful, was I?"  
Leo's expression softened into a somber smile. "Believe it or not, you have more than just angels watching over you."  
"Oh, now that's just creepy," Paige shuddered.  
"You walk in a wider world now, Paige. You're going to have to get used to that. The point is, you are seen as someone with tremendous potential - not just magical potential, but someone with potential to do tremendous good in the world."  
"Well, that's a good thing, right?"  
"There's still even a chance you could eventually get your White Lighter powers back. But - you would have to prove that you wouldn't treat those gifts as cavalierly as you have done."  
"Leo, I told you. I never wanted to be a witch. I'm not cut out for this stuff."  
"There are a lot of people out there who see you differently. Including me. Paige, I know this has been hard for you. I get it. I do. A whole universe has been dumped into your lap, without warning -"  
"Then you should be helping me," Paige cut him off angrily.  
"That's what I'm trying to do, Paige. But you have to trust me."  
Paige regarded the young man for a long moment, and finally nodded.  
"I do trust you," she declared.  
"Okay, then," Leo said. "And part of that trust has to be, when I counsel you, you have to take that as seriously as when you are counseling one of your charges when you do social work. It also means, if I have to reprimand you, there's a good reason for it."  
"Okay," Paige agreed solemnly.  
"For now, you're going to continue with Prue's powers, and no White Lighter abilities."  
"What, you mean, that's _it?"_  
Leo's darkening glower made Paige apprehensive. Slowly, the realization dawned on her. _"That's_ supposed to be my punishment?"  
"It _is_ a punishment, Paige. You just don't realize it yet. Your potential to do good works is so diminished now, from what you had before. You've robbed yourself of the ability to help people - at least, in all the ways you could have done. At some point in the future, you're going to realize just how much harm you've done to yourself - and you're not going to like it."  
Paige regarded Leo for a long time, desperately searching for something comforting in his stern expression. "You _are_ going to help me, right?" she asked in a small voice.  
"Yes, I will," Leo nodded. "But it's not going to be easy for you, Paige. And it's not going to be easy for Prue, either."  
Tears began to well in Paige's eyes. "Leo, I swear, I never meant to screw things up - not for you, or Prue, or anyone. Not even me."  
"I know that. That's why, if you show you're serious about being a good witch, you'll get another chance."  
"A chance for what, exactly?"  
"A chance to do something good. To do the kind of work you have it in your heart to do. The work you could only do, if you have all your powers and are accepting of them."  
"And Prue?"  
"She's going to have to live with her decision, same as you will. And believe me, neither of you made your lives any easier by what you've done."  
Leo sighed, and his voice became distinctly sad. "You were given your powers for a reason, Paige. Those were the powers that were going to give your best advantage to help others. But now, you have a set of powers that weren't meant for you, and they won't help you when you need them the most. You and Prue didn't just trade powers. You traded your destinies. You traded your lives."  
Feeling slightly nauseous, Paige sank down into the nearest chair.  
"Leo, I was _scared_ ," she pleaded. "Afraid I might go off the deep end and try to hurt myself again scared."  
"I know," Leo said quietly. "We wouldn't let that happen to you, Paige, I promise."  
"And now my sister has to give up her life, just because I was a complete chickenshit? God. I'm fucking everything up. Again," Paige muttered despairingly.  
"You have to stop thinking like that, Paige."  
"Don't you think I would if I could?" Paige said angrily, tears spilling down her cheeks. "I don't wanna be a screw-up," she sobbed, dropping her face into her hands.  
Leo took the chair next to Paige. He let her cry for a few moments, then reached over and gently took one of her hands in his.  
"This is not the opportunity you were meant for," he said. "But it's still an opportunity. And I really think you need to make the most of it."  
With an effort, Paige composed herself, and wiped her tears away with the back of her hand. "I'm gonna need a lot of help, Leo."  
Leo's warm smile finally returned. "That's what I'm here for," he promised.  
"Prue's gonna hate me, isn't she?"  
"I don't think so," Leo answered. "But I do think you and your sister are going to need to be very forgiving towards each other, for a very long time."  
Paige thought that over, and finally stood up and walked back into the living room. Prue was sitting on the couch, very pale, but calmer. Paige sat beside her, and took her sister's hands in hers, resting her head against Prue's shoulder.  
"No, you haven't."  
Paige lifted her head. "What?"  
"Sorry. You were projecting your thoughts and I overheard them. You haven't ruined everything."  
"You - heard what I said? In the kitchen?"  
"Well - I'm not sure 'hear' is the right verb," Prue smiled wanly. "I'm actually hearing what's going on inside your head. That's quite a beehive you've got going on up there."  
"Oh, Jesus," Paige winced.  
"But, you and I both agreed to this, Paige. And maybe we did make things more difficult for ourselves, but I'm not sorry we did it."  
"You're not?"  
"Paige, if the trade-off is that this brings my baby sister back into the world of magic, I would take on those powers and responsibilities every single time. It's more than worth it to me."  
Paige stared at her sister incredulously. Then, slowly, a grateful smile brightened her face.  
"Are you - being forgiving to me?"  
"A little bit," Prue admitted. "And I hope you'll do the same for me."  
Paige hugged her sister tightly. "I don't deserve someone as amazing as you."  
"I feel the same about you," Prue declared. "But as long as we have Leo to keep us honest, maybe one day we'll be worthy of the blessing of each other. And our other sisters," she added.  
Paige rested her head again on her sister's shoulder, more tears squeezing out of her closed eyes. "I love you, Prue."  
"And I love you, Paige Matthews. With all my heart," Prue murmured. 

* * *

Later that evening, after Phoebe and Piper had returned, and Phoebe had worked with Prue long enough to keep the false visions from returning, Paige finally returned to her own room, exhausted and ashamed. She closed her bedroom door with immense relief and sat on the bed, replaying the events of the day in her mind.  
_Prue gets scared. Really scared._ Paige could hardly believe it, but she had seen it now, with her own eyes. And yet, Prue never let her fears keep her from doing what needed to be done. Paige found herself swimming in admiration for her big sister's outward display of strength and grace, and could only hope one day to demonstrate even half the courage and character her sister possessed. She knew, however, it was as important to make the attempt, as to achieve the result.  
After she had thought for a time, she got up, rummaged in her closet, found her long-neglected box of art supplies, and took out an old bottle of black acrylic paint, and a large flat paintbrush. She regarded the blank space of the wall normally hidden behind her bedroom door for a long time. Pursing her lips in thought, she nodded decisively and opened the paint bottle.  
"They said you could decorate your own room any way you wanted," she told herself aloud.  
She dipped the brush several times to prime it, and then, setting the bottle on the dresser, she began to paint on the wall.  
_Prue believes in you,_ she painted in big, bold block letters. She stepped back for a moment, regarding the words critically. They would be visible to her only when her bedroom door was closed. No one else would see them. Satisfied, she resumed painting.  
_Leo believes in you,_ she painted on the next line. Then she quickly added the rest.  
_Piper and Phoebe believe in you._  
_Bob Cowan believes in you._  
_Believe in yourself!_  
She carefully set the brush down, so any remaining paint would drip into the upturned lid. Then she re-read the message to herself, aloud, in a voice barely above a whisper. Her message would be the first thing she would see when she awoke in the mornings - and the last thing she would see, before leaving her room for the day to face the world outside.  
She regarded her own reflection in the smallish mirror resting on her dresser. She looked tired, yes, but something had now changed. The young woman staring back at her was no longer frightened. No longer doubting. She had made her decision, and the determination radiated from her face. She was going to be a good sister. And a good witch. And one day, yes, somehow - a White Lighter.  
She undressed quickly, shrugged herself into her favorite nightgown and burrowed under the bedcovers. Before reaching over to put out the light, she read the message once more, reminding her of the life she hadn't the courage to live, and the life she had the opportunity to live now. And she was certain, wherever that life would lead her, she was going to live it to its fullest.  
"I do believe in you," Paige Matthews whispered to herself, and put out the light. She snuggled down onto her pillow, and in moments, fell fast asleep.


End file.
